Talk:Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Why are you using information from a fansite where they make up all the names before the show airs and then change the names after its true name is revealed? :Bacause their information can be right, their other sites are also trustfull, maybe they have also insiderinfos, and if they are wrong, things can be changed. --Serpen 21:27, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I'm personally of the mind that information that cannot be reliably cited should not be included at all. By "reliable", I mean things like the professional websites of the actors in question, official releases from Disney and Bandai, etc. Fansite information shouldn't be used as a basis unless their information can be independently confirmed through official channels, in which case the official source should be the point of reference, and not the fansite. But that's just my feeling on the matter, and I'm not an administrator of course. :Your opinion is correct, many edits of this article were already reverted and many things may be at the end completly wrong. Cites should confirm statements in this article and the head Spoiler and Speculation should say what most of Jungle Fury is: speculation. --Serpen 11:20, 26 October 2007 (UTC) "Missing" paragraphs The Jungle Fury article is currently the most edited article. Anonymous users often spam here and other users add speculative content. A wiki needs references for all those statements. So if you edit the article add a references e.g. http://www.disney.com/x/y/y which can confirm what you have edited. The deleted paragraphs weren't removed administrative they were remove by other users who think the content was speculative. --Serpen 16:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Jungle Fury When will there be more up dates? How did you find out that Dino Thunder photographer Devin might be the black ranger? :These are speculations by some users and mostly are rumors. --Serpen 15:13, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::There isn't even a black ranger. Don't trust Bandai. They create toys for rangers that are nonexistant. --ReptileRangerZhane 01:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) jungle fury solar morpher is next year morpher and 3 rangers used solar morpher sunglasses transform into their 3 ranger suits :That's just a toy. There's no proof that they use these. --ReptileRangerZhane 01:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Hey does Anyone know if and ehen they are going to make a Jungle Fury Video game??? Padlock Please remove the padlock. (by 196.207.40.213) : You are the only reason why the padlock exists. Stop your vandalism --Serpen 16:52, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::I looked as his/her revisions, and they're just using the sentai names. --ReptileRangerZhane 01:16, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Source of information What is the source of information for the last names of the Rangers and the source of information for the Ancestral Rangers? --67.187.26.29 02:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) * I haven't heard ANYTHING about Casey though, so I put it back to Casey and indicated name unrevealed. The rumors in the 'ancestral ranger' pages have been removed. As for Theo and Lily, I heard that they were featured in the actors' portfolio or whatever so I left it there for now. Heck nobody even said they were ancestral. Fixed them to just basically feature the toy image, and state that they have yet to be seen in the series. I also moved the Wold Ranger, White Ranger and unreleased stuff to Future section. Dchallofjustice 14:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice References If no one minds I added a Reference template to the wiki and utilized it for Jungle Fury. This way all the references' links can be visible to readers who want sources as opposed to being encoded solely for mod reading. This is especially useful with new information coming from TV.comDchallofjustice 01:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice Rangers and Masters Why do you take off the Ascentral Rangers Ideas. What's wrong with them? Why did you accept it when someone previously put in Sir Cliff Richard as the white rhino ranger, i mean come on, he's a singer and in his 60's. You accepted the Masters Phant & Swoop, so why not the Ascentral Rangers? The idea for Jason Narvy as the Shark ranger was good, so why was it taken off? :This is a wiki encyclopedia, meaning the information you post has to be REAL, not IDEAS. Masters Phant and Swoop are listed at TV.com as upcoming characters. Hence THEY have proof backing them up. If we post unconfirmed info, we'll be misleading readers. Enough about Cliff Richard. His info is not on anymore, so that doesnt support your theory.Dchallofjustice 13:30, 15 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice Right so just leave the three Ascentral rangers alone for the minute until we find out if they're in the show or not? :No. You've got it backwards. We ONLY things in the wiki that are CONFIRMED. If you're so dead set in putting those up, why don't you haver any proof to back it up? You've been posting crap like Jason Scott Lee, Jason Narvy and Zac Efron will be the new rangers. Unless you can pull proof from anything else besides the naked air, then don't post it. Dchallofjustice 16:15, 15 March 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice I haven't posted anything at the damn minute!!!! I think i'll take your word for it and post the one's that are confirmed. Is that better for the article, better for you or both. I think the answer would be both. Are you happy now???? HUH???? The New Rangers Something tells me, that the new rangers ARE the three Masters, and YES I HAVE PROOF. I checked on "Power Rangers Jungle Fury Liners Site" then checked on to NEWS then i found it labeled "Elephant, Bat and Shark are Real". It says they're called the Spirit Rangers, they were controled by what they call the Phantom Beast or something. And that was the proof. :Seen it. It was not explicit that they are one and the sameDchallofjustice 13:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC)Dchallofjustice How do u mean? New Rangers Is Adam returning as the green or black ranger? :neither I heard that Adam was supposed to take over from RJ in one of the future episodes. You suppose that's true or false? References May I know your reference about Dolphin Spirit and Dr Silva Jennings? 15:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Kunang Api The tv show.Red Creast Ranger 22:17, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :She features prominently in the episode Arise the Crystal Eyes. No need for online references. Watch it. Also it's SilvIa. Not Silva. Title Length Does it warrant a mention that Jungle Fury continues the trend of every episode's title having the same number of words, and that the number has increased in a set pattern since SPD? I hate when the main page is locked. When will this page be unlocked I just noticed that Elephant Ranger's color block is cyan when his color is green, and that Jarrod's is gold (when his armored form is Black Lion Warrior". When is the page going to be unlocked so these errors can be fixed? Bengalranger 16:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Logo I've taken the liberty of replacing the old pre-release Jungle Fury logo with the one actually used on the show. Hope that's OK. Digifiend 02:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Camille's role call I'm sorry, what episode did she say 'Cunning of the Chameleon"?